1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lens order system, a lens order method, a lens order program and a recording medium storing the lens order program by which a lens such as a spectacles lens is ordered.
2. Related Art
A lens design system has been known, in which design data of a lens is input in a terminal unit provided in a shop to be sent to a server unit provided on a manufacturer facility, where the lens is designed based on the lens design data received by the server unit (see, for example, JP-A-H10-115808).
In the system disclosed in JP-A-H10-115808, lens prescription data and a lens usage purpose of a spectacles lens user are input in the terminal unit. A computer of the terminal unit selects an optimal lens in accordance with lens evaluation data based on the input data and displays the lens on a display unit, the selected lens being online-ordered to the manufacturer.
In the above-described architecture, it is not possible to check an actual vision of the lens user with the ordered lens, so that the manufactured lens may not match the client.
To solve this problem, the terminal unit may be provided with simulation software for simulating on a display area of the display unit the lens user's vision with the ordered lens such that the lens user can order the lens after checking an actual vision through the lens.
However, to use such simulation software, plural pieces of image data displayed by the simulation software need to be prepared, so that the image data may excessively consume a storage area of a storage such as a hard disk (Hard Disk) of the terminal unit or may increase processing load for searching a desired piece of image data from the plural pieces of image data.